This invention relates to a disposable diaper having barrier cuffs and the like.
Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei3-80502 discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet, a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets and a pair of barrier cuffs in the form of flexible flaps adapted to be stretched and contracted under effect of elastic members. Each of the barrier cuffs comprises a branch section extending upwards from an inner surface of the diaper, and a sealing surface zone consisting of a first overhead section extending inwards from the branch section and a second overhead section extending outwards from the branch section. The elastic members are provided in the seal surface zone. With the diaper of such a well known arrangement, it can be principally expected that the first overhead section elastically fits around the wearer's thigh and thereby forms an inwardly opening pocket to receive loose passage or urine. The second overhead section also elastically fits around the wearer's thigh and improves a preventive effect against leakage of excretion.